Chupetines para Golosas , ex La Mejor Bienvenida
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: NUEVO CAPI!NUEVO NOMBRE! Después de 5 años, Eriol vuelve de Ingl, pero se encuentra con q hay mas de 1 q lo está esperando...¿saldra todo como Saku quiere?¿Tomo terminará ganando?¿O será Shao?
1. Chapter 1

Eeeeeh, hola a todos! Bueno, este es el segundo fic que hago, que surgió después de leer casi 100 fics de otros (no hay ideas robadas, son todas mías), pero me di cuenta que podia hacer algo distinto (no es que digo que quiero ser unic), y bueno, aca esta el primer cap.

Prometo que no va a ser muy laaargo, pero quiero hacerlo un poco interesante, porque hay fics largos que estan re buenos, pero llega un momento que en el capitulo 20 te kedas dormid y decis "que termine, que termine" pero te da pena dejar de leer…

La idea del fic ya esta, pero si se te ocurre alguna buena, dejala en un review que seguro al voy a tomar en cuenta. Acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas. Ya dije: tengan piedad, soy nuev (plis)…

**Advertencia**: ninguna. Solo hay alguna que otra malapalabra, pero nada raro.

Eso es todo, y bueno….

_Guarda que empieza_…

_**La mejor bienvenida**_

Cap.1

Cinco largos años habían pasado sin verse. Ella siempre recordaba su dulce manera de hablar, su mirada misteriosa, su actuar intrigante, sus negros cabellos. Lo extrañaba todo. Desde que él había partido a Inglaterra, nunca había abandonado sus pensamientos. Ella lo trataba como su hermano; era su mejor amigo. Pero en el fondo lo deseaba, lo quería, lo soñaba, incluso más que a su novio. Ella, Sakura, no dejaba de pensar en él. En ningún momento. Nunca. Y sabía que no lo haría.

Sakura era la novia 'oficial' de Shaoran, desde hacía ya un tiempo. Ella lo veía y se sentía flotar y tocar las nubes, pero cierto inglés comenzaba a invadir sus pensamientos y llegaba al cielo. Y no era algo que le molestara, al contrario; le encantaba pensar en él, como lo conocía. Pero también se imaginaba un lado salvaje, atrevido, que él nunca mostraba; soñaba con algún día sentirlo suyo, sentir su cuerpo y su calor; sentir sus besos y caricias. Sentirlo a él. A su Eriol.

En ese momento, Sakura sentía cómo gotas de sudor caían sobre su rostro, y sentía una pequeña turbulencia en su cama. Abrió los ojos y se acordó. Estaba en la cama con Shaoran, teniendo sexo desenfrenado, y ella pensando en el inglés. Cerró los ojos ante los gemidos de su pareja, y reemplazo, en su confundida mente, a Shaoran por Eriol. Pero había llegado lejos.

Aaaah, Eriol…. Eriol, aaah!

De repente todo se detuvo. Sakura se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había hecho, cuando Shaoran la comenzó a mirar extrañado.

¿qué dijiste? –le reprochó él, obviamente enfadado.

Disculpame, yo… este… bueno… pensaba en….

En ese momento, shaoran le propinó una bofetada.

Siempre pensando en ese pibe, siempre, ¡siempre! –comenzó a gritar él, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose –Si te gusta tanto, ¡andate a Inglaterra a vivir con él, a ver si él te va a dar lo que te doy yo!

Sakura comenzó a llorar. ¿que había hecho? Había echado a perder una relación de 5 años por un joven inalcanzable como lo era Hiiragizawa, que sabia que nunca lo iba a poder tener en sus brazos.

¡Me tenés las pelotas llenas! –seguía gritando Shaoran -¡Siempre lloriqueás por nada! ¡Podrido me tenés! ¡Po – dri – do! – diciendo esto, el joven chino azotó la puerta de la habitación del lujoso hotel, saliendo del mismo.

La joven dejó de llorar cuando lo vio, a través de una de las ventanas, subirse a su lujosa 4x4, arrancar el vehículo e ir camino a su casa.

Comenzó a vestirse, secándose el recorrido de sus labios. Su rostro expresaba frialdad, pero a la vez tristeza e indignación.

Ella sabía perfectamente que pensar en Eriol cuando estaba en la cama con su novio no estaba para nada bien, pero era algo inevitable. Pero odiaba, realmente odiaba, que su novio la dejara en bolas en la cama a mitad de la noche, llevándose el auto con él, y dejándola como quien deja a una prostituta en un motel.

Siempre soñaba con que su ingresito amado y deseado volviera, y no dejaría pasar por alto la ocasión para desnudarlo y sentirlo dentro suyo; de lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y, en especial, de decirle que se quede con ella. Si era posible, haría todo eso cuando lo viera, y no lo dudaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con su mirada fija en la ruta hacia su casa, no dejaba de pensar en lo tarada que era su novia. Le llenaba de bronca e ira, pero aun así pensaba que no debía golpearla. Pero si ella no entendía por palabras, debería hacerlo a los golpes. Después de todo, ese método había funcionado con él.

"_-Eriol! Aaah, Eriol!"_

Esas palabras no salían de su cabeza. Las sentía resonar en cada centímetro de su cráneo, y cada vez que lo hacían, golpeaba con fuerza la palanca de cambio de su camioneta. Y seguía camino.

¿que tendría de especial ese joven? Todas las chicas que conocía estaban enamoradas de él, e incluso algunos amigos suyos también. Pero él no le veía nada de especial. Era sólo un chico alto, con ojos claros. El pelo negro era común, ¿no? Quizá fuera su físico tan desarrollado por las horas semanales de natación que el joven inglés hacía desde pequeño, o quiza por esos modales tan suaves que él poseía, o por….

¡Basta! – gritó Shaoran, y frenó la camioneta en seco, estacionándola en la banquina -¡Lo unico que falta es que te hagas trolo! – Shaoran se recostó en el asiento, apoyó su cabeza y se presionó los ojos con los dedos de la mano. Debía despejar a ese pibe de su mente. No se imaginaba estando en la cama con su novia y gritando _¡Eriol, vení papito!_. No. No se imaginaba. Cuando su mente estuvo más clara, arrancó de nuevo. Pero dio una vuelta en U y volvió sobre la ruta. Necesitaba ir a buscar a Sakura al motel.

Quizá una estrategia para que dejara de pensar en Eriol era que comenzara a pensar en él, pero ¿Cómo? Una lamparita se prendió en su cabeza, y pensó en ponerla en práctica. Antes de que su novia se subiera en un vuelo furtivo a Londres. Le iba a costar, pero no era una misión imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura seguía en el motel de ruta, sentada en la cama, pensando en lo tonta que era. Ya no tenia 11 años, ¡tenía 16! Tenía que ser un poquito más madura, pero como hacerlo si su amiga la trataba como a una nena de 5 años, y su novio solo la usaba como una muñeca inflable.

Pero ese chico, ese inglés… ¿habría cambiado mucho? A su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, y siempre había sido una ternura parlante y con patas. Pero el tiempo pasaba… ella ya no era una bebita, era una chica bastante… grandecita por decirlo así… Shaoran había cambiado; estaba más alto, más musculoso, mas hot… y ni se imaginaba como estaba Eriol… seguramente estaba más bueno que Shaoran, más lindo. Después de todo, siempre lo había sido.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a Shaoran. Su rostro había cambiado, y se lo notaba más tranquilo.

Sin necesidad de palabras de por medio, Sakura se levantó de la cama, tomó su cartera y salió del cuarto, seguida por Shaoran; dejando lo pasado atrás, como una mala experiencia.

Siempre hacían lo mismo, la rutina no se rompía. Se peleaban por la misma razón, de la misma forma, con las mismas palabras, repetían la escena una y otra y oootra vez. Y volvían a su vida cotidiana. Para acostarse juntos, perdonarse, ir a la escuela y… rutina diaria.

Al otro día, todo había sido olvidado. Se fueron juntos a la preparatoria Tomoeda, evitando un par de cuadras. En realidad, era Shaoran el que las evitaba. ¿Por qué? Por un simple motivo: la mansión en donde vivía Eriol. Pero la casona había sido demolida, y cuando pasaban por ahí, el joven notaba un lagrimeo por parte de Sakura, ella se ponía triste en serio. Después no comía, y si comía vomitaba. Era dramático. Para evitar toda esa novela (que duraba hasta que volvían a su casa, del colegio), esquivaba un par de cuadras.

Al llegar a la escuela, entraron a su aula. Habían llegado relativamente temprano, a pesar de que iban caminando, a pedido de Sakura "para sentir el fresco aire". En el aula dejaron sus mochilas en sus respectivos bancos.

El profesor acomodaba a los alumnos según su criterio, y nadie podía discutirle. Desde la partida de Rika a (oh casualidad) Londres (oh casualidad: poco tiempo después de Eriol), había estado realmente insoportable. Y quien hiciera caso omiso a la ubicación que él daba para cada alumno, se las vería negras. Muy negras.

Sakura se dirigió a su banco, el cual estaba al fondo del aula (el de Shaoran estaba delante del todo), y vio algo en la silla de al lado suyo. Vio una mochila. ¿quién se iría a sentar con ella? Después de todo, ella se sentaba con Rika, y luego sola. Pero ese día había alguien que se iría a sentar en aquel lugar vacío. O alguien se había olvidado su mochila.

Sakura, voy al baño, quiero hacer pis –diciendo esto, Shaoran salió al baño. A hacer pis.

Entonces, ella quedóse sola, en el aula, con la mochila. Rápidamente, y decidida a saber quién era, alguien la tomó por la cintura y le tapó la boca con una mano. Sakura trató de soltarse, pero esa persona le tomó, con el brazo libre, las muñecas, amarrándola fuerte. Comenzó a aflojarle cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura sabía que no iba a poder lograr nada, ni aunque fuera gritando. La persona la tomó por los hombros, se acercó a su oído y le dijo, casi en un susurro:

Disculpame, no me gusta asustarse.

Sakura reconoció esa voz, ese tono sensual, hermoso, pero a la vez masculino. Había vuelto. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba. Una cabeza más alto que ella, su pelo más brillante que nunca, un lomo impresionante. Estaba lindo. Demasiado lindo. Y no iba a echarse atrás.

Sakura se colgó de su cuello, y lo besó de repente. El joven tardó en reaccionar, al principio tratando de sacársela de encima suyo, pero luego tomándola por la cintura, asiéndola fuertemente contra sí, levantándola desde los muslos (era más petisa que él), sintiendo cómo ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas muy fuerte, apoyándoselo.

Eriol estaba anonadado, pero al ver que ella no iba a aflojarle, le siguió el juego. Comenzó a meter su lengua en la boca de ella, dejándose llevar por el momento, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal. Ella hacía lo mismo, cuando se acordó de que su novio estaba cerca. Entonces se soltó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Eriol, quien quedó más desconcertado aun. Unos mechones de pelo le caían sobre los ojos (ya no usaba lentes porque se había operado la vista con láser porque le decian que se parecia a harry potter y el se enojaba) de una manera muy rebelde. Sakura no podia dejar de mirarlo, pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad: los pasos de su novio, entrando en el aula.

Justo a tiempo –susurró la joven.

Eriol estaba parado, y reaccionó.

Esbozó una sonrisa característica al estilo inglés, y dirigiéndose al joven chino, que lo miraba con cara de enojado, como un indio cuyo territorio ha sido invadido, le dijo:

Hey, Li, si Sakura no me dice que estabas en el colegio ni te hubiera conocido – se acerco a el y le estrecho la mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Shaoran realmente estaba desconcertado. Seguia siendo el dulce de hace 5 años atrás, pero se veia mas masculino. Mas macho.

Esperaba que me dieran una mejor bienvenida, eh?-dijo el ingresito recién llegado, riéndose suavemente pero poniendo cara de serio rápido, al ver que los que estaban en el aula no había percibido el chiste.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y luego a Eriol de vuelta.

Éste tenía una miraba muy penetrante, y la joven pareja sentía cómo los miraba con esos ojos re wow, y cómo los penetraba con la miraba, aunque ambos, y en secreto, hubieran preferido que los penetrara con otra cosa.

_**Notas de StArHuNtEr**_

Espero que te haya gustado… si no te gusta, decime por que…

Ah, si, omití describir a los personajes, porque creo que todos ya saben cómo son.

Si tenés algún fic, decime cual es …

Creo que no me olvido de nada, así que Chau.

_Arigató_


	2. Capítulo 2 warning!

**Advertencia:** este cap será mas zarpado, el resto no, depende de las reviews… gracias a todos!

_**La mejor bienvenida**_

Cap. 2 _(cortisimo)_

Eriol seguía parado entre Sakura y Shaoran, quienes no decían una sola palabra. El silencio comenzaba a incomodar a los jóvenes. Y no solo el silencio. Sakura no se atrevía a mirar al inglés delante de su novio; Shaoran no sabia que decir, o mejor dicho, no tenia palabras. Eriol estaba aun recapacitando sobre lo que había hecho su antes dulce y tierna Sakurita, ahora visiblemente mas fogosa. Permanecieron así un tiempo, hasta que una voz resonó en la casi vacía galería del colegio. Sakura la reconoció fácilmente.

¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del aula, por la que estaba entrando su amiga.

Las amigas se saludaron, se contaron un par de chismes y el silencio volvió al salón de clases, cuando Tomoyo vio a la persona que hacía tiempo atrás la había cautivado profundamente. El chico se acercó a ella, con tono amable la saludó, pero ella estaba quieta. Su rostro no expresaba nada. Parecía como si hubiera desconocido al joven que se hallaba delante de ella, esperando una respuesta. Quizá porque nunca había podido olvidarlo, quizá porque nunca se había atrevido a mandar la centena de cartas dirigidas a él, a su amor, escondidas celosamente debajo de su cama. Permaneció inmutable durante unos segundos que parecían siglos.

¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, Daidouji? –preguntó Eriol. Estaba realmente sorprendido, estupefacto. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, lo sentía; pero no podía imaginarse por qué. Era como si él hubiera sido un perro asesino, al que todos le temían, y al cual no querían acercarse. Excepto Sakura, obvio. -¿Te ocurre algo?

Tomoyo reaccionó, parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró fijo a los ojos. Si, seguía siendo su Eriol.

¡Tanto tiempo! -exclamó Tomoyo, y se largó a sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza.

Shaoran permanecía en el fondo del salón, mirando. Observando esa escena detalladamente. No entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía ese pibe? Todas morían por él, todas lo abrazaban, todas lo deseaban. ¿Pero por qué a él no? Él también tenía buen cuerpo, pelo lindo, cara linda, etc. Tenía que saber qué era lo que enloquecía a todas.

Tomoyo seguía prendida del cuello de Eriol, y este también la abrazaba. Toomoyo se acercó a su oreja, y le susurró, en una forma tan suave que al joven se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca:

Tenemos que hablar… Todo este tiempo estuve esperando a que volvieras…

¿En verdad le estaba diciendo eso? Pero unas palabras salieron automáticamente de sus labios:

Decime cuándo.

Tomoyo puso su rostro en frente del de Eriol, pudiendo sentir su respiración, y se acercó a sus labios. Pero, sin besarlo, dijo:

Hoy a la noche, en mi casa. No hace falta que te diga dónde queda, ¿o ya te olvidaste? –Eriol miró fijamente los ojos cautivadores de la chica, quien esperaba una respuesta.

Está… bien, sí… a las 9 voy… -Tomoyo se descolgó de su cuello, y le acomodó la camisa. '¡Por fin!', pensaba ella.

Sakura comenzó a mirar a su amiga con odio. Ni en pedo iba a dejar que le quitara a su más preciada ambición. Observó las miradas que ellos se dirigían, mientras entablaban una animada conversación. Sakura buscó con la vista a su novio, pero no lo encontró allí. La chica salió del aula, olvidándose de Tomoyo y Eriol, y comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos que comenzaban a entrar al establecimiento. Sakura lo vio entrar al baño, y lo siguió. Él estaba con las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos, mirándose en el espejo del baño de hombres. Sakura lo vio, entre sorprendida y asustada, cuando su novio le dijo:

¿Qué tiene? –ella sabía a lo que él se refería, pero si hablaba, iba a meter la pata como en el hotel.

¿Quién?

¡El inglés pelotudo! ¡de quién mierda más estoy hablando, nena! –gritó Shaoran, y Sakura cerró la puerta de baño. Shaoran, en un tono irónico (imitando la voz de una chica) dijo, mientras sacudía sus manos al costado de su cabeza -¡Ay, mirá que bueno que está ese chico! ¡¡Está para comérselo!

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, para desgracia suya. Shaoran la tomó del cuello y le dijo en voz muy baja: -Si te veo cerca de ese pendejo, o haciendo cosas estúpidas –Sakura se empezaba a ahogar –te juro que lo mato! –y la soltó, saliendo del baño. Sakura lo siguió. Definitivamente debía dejarlo.

Ambos entraron al aula, que estaba empezando a llenarse de compañeros, y se sentaron en sus bancos. Shaoran vio cómo su novia se sentaba al lado del inglesito repugnante, y el también se sentó, justo en el momento en que el profesor Terada llegó.

El día transcurrió normalmente, hasta el final de la hora de educación física. Eriol, con su amigo Yamasaki, comenzaban a caminar hacia los vestuarios, sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguía. Cada uno entró a una ducha, pero había alguien más. Esa persona vio cómo Eriol se desnudaba y se metía en la ducha. Estaba realmente mucho más bueno de lo que se hubiera imaginado jamás. No quería perderse detalle, y miraba, escondida, cómo el joven se refregaba su cuerpo con jabón, con los ojos cerrados para que no le entrara nada en los ojos.

Sakura aprovechó y se metió en la ducha. Eriol se refregó los ojos y la vio. Ella estaba en pelotas, como él, y el agua comenzaba a mojarla y a hacerla parecer re sensual. Sin dudarlo, comenzaron a besarse. E hicieron lo mismo que en aula, pero Eriol apretando a su amante contra la pared.

Ella no podía gritar, lo sabía, porque Yamasaki estaba en la ducha de al lado, pero ¿qué le importaba a ella? Por fin lo tenía. Él la refregaba contra su miembro, y ella le metía le lengua hasta la garganta y le acariciaba el lomo. La situación había comenzado a calentarse, cuando alguien al que no esperaban entró. La pequeña puertecilla de la ducha (donde estaban Eriol y Sakura haciendo sus cosas) se abrió, y alguien tironeó a Eriol hacia atrás, dejándolo en el piso, con Sakura sobre él.

Shaoran la agarró de los pelos y comenzó a cachetearla. El joven inglés no reaccionaba. Shaoran se tiró encime de Eriol y le dirigió una punteada al rostro, pero éste se la atajó. Entonces se puso sobre el chino, quien (como sabía artes marciales, tae-kwon-do, ai-kido, kung-fu y demás) lo empujó, haciéndolo entrar en la ducha aun abierta. Shaoran estaba de pie sobre Eriol, quien estaba sentado en el piso, atontado por el golpe contra la pared.

El chino se acercó a él, y con una mano le agarró el pene. Se lo apretó fuertemente, disfrutando de los gemidos de dolor y su cara asustada de 'me rindo' que tenía Eriol. Realmente las tenía grandes. Oh, enormes. Pero no se alejaba de él. Eriol no se movía, solo lo miraba suplicante, con mechones rebeldes de pelo sobre sus ojos. Y Shaoran seguía allí, delante de él.

Shaoran se acercó aun mas. Le seguía agarrando las bolas, pero esta vez era por deseo.

Shaoran tenía a Eriol allí, delante suyo, mojado, desnudo, con sus bolas en sus manos. Y comenzó a masajearlas. Eriol no entendía nada. Estaba desconcertado. Primero ese pibe lo quería re cagar a trompadas, y ahora lo estaba excitando con una mano. Cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo un fuego se encendía dentro suyo. Y empezó a gemir y jadear, excitándose con cada masaje que Shaoran le daba en su gran pajarito. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran comenzó a sentir lo que las chicas sentían. Ese deseo de partirle los labios, de desnudarlo, de comérselo, de tocarlo.

Y eso fue lo que empezó a correr por la espina dorsal de Shaoran. Y lo besó.

Sakura se despertó del sueño. ¡Qué boluda! ¡se había quedado dormida en la clase de educación física! Entonces se dio cuenta que todo lo que había soñado… no había pasado en verdad… pero… ¡cómo lo deseaba! Realmente lo quería sólo para ella… sus labios, su pelo, su lomo, su….

¡Sakura! ¡te estuve buscando! –era Tomoyo… la perra de Tomoyo, que le quería quitar a su galancito inglés. ¡Qué atrevimiento! Pero… tenía que mantener la calma… ¿o no? No podía demostrarle a su amiga/enemiga lo que sentía por Eriol.

Ay, sabés que me quedé dormida… -dijo la castaña, levantándose del piso. Vio detrás de Tomoyo… allá iba él… ¡Con Shaoran!

Al final, parecía que su sueño algún día podría llegar a convertirse en realidad. Y Sakura sonrió.

**N de A:**

He aquí la segunda entrega (¿?) de _la mejor bienvenida_.

Hay partes zarpadas, pero bueno… era lo que se pretendia que soñara Sakura.

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, y depende de las reviews que dejen, lo dejo en este estilo (mua j aja) o lo cambio por uno mas narrativo.. o preferís que haya uno y uno?

Jeje, a criterio tuyo…

_Arigato, ja ne!_

**StArHuNtEr**


	3. Cap 3!

_No entiendo un soto… algunos buscan lemon, otros me dicen que 'ta muy fuerte…_

_Sorry si ofendí a alguien. No fue mi intención… Buaaaa!_

_Bueno Bueno…. _

_Hay mitad y mitad… peor no me voy a zarpar (posta posta!)_

_Voy a tratar de equilibrar eso y ver qué sale del 3er cap de…_

_**La mejor Bienvenida**_

Ya era de tarde. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse poco a poco, dejando que las estrellas dijeran presente en el cielo negro de Tomoeda.

Las personas solían acostarse temprano para ir a trabajar, también temprano, al día siguiente a sus puestos de trabajo.

Pero no era el caso de Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella sabía que tenía que estar lista para las 9… ¡y sólo faltaban 15 minutos!

Salió del baño a medio vestir, aun con el pelo mojado, a buscar algunas ropas más sexys… sólo para darle la bienvenida a su inglesito amado.

Se estaba poniendo una remera escotada de seda, cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su departamento (se habia ido a mudar sola a un depto xq su madre la jodia mucho). Sabía quién podría ser.

Se terminó de vestir, poniéndose una falda, para abrir la puerta.

Sí, era él. Más lindo que nunca.

Hola, Eriol… Vení, pasá! –le invitó la joven, tratando de seducirlo solamente con la mirada.

Gracias. –no, ella no lo habia conseguido aun. Iba a ser una presa difícil.

¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te cont—

No pudo terminar la oración. Eriol la estaba besando… por sorpresa… Al principio ella no reaccionó…Pero luego, el furtivo beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

Él la había tomado por la cintura, y la apretaba fuertemente contra sí. Ella le revolvía el cabello, a medida que lo llevaba discretamente a la pieza.

Comenzaron a desvestirse, a amarse a la luz de la luna…

**CENSURADO**

**A PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO LECTOR**

**DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS, GRACIAS**

Tomoyo se encontraba debajo de Eriol. Después de la relación, ella lo vio exhausto. Eriol le besaba el cuello suavemente, ella le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Sabés que, Eriol? –le preguntó la chica

-Qué –contestó a modo de respuesta el joven, concentrado en no dejar centímetro de piel sin besar.

-Siempre esperé por este momento, desde que te fuiste a Inglaterra –Eriol puso su rostro frente al de ella. Había sido una verdadera confesión.

-Yo tamb—sin terminar, Tomoyo le empujó la cabeza hacia su rostro, anulando la distancia entre sus bocas.

Siguieron así durante unos segundo más.

Sakura ya no se lo podía quitar. Era suyo.

-Prometeme que no vas a besar a Sakura… por favor… que no te vas a acostar con ella, que no vas a tener **CENSORED **con ella.. por favor

-Sí, mi amor, sí…

Más rato, ambos comenzaron a vestirse, entre risas cómplices y miradas de desvelo. Se besaron y Eriol se fue a su casa. Pero su perfume siempre iba a quedar grabado en la mente de Tomoyo.

¡Basta Shaoran, basta! –las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos de la joven. Su novio no contestaba, él sólo seguía, sin importarle lo mucho que a su pareja comenzaba a dolerle.

Cada vez más y más fuerte. Se detuvo por unos segundos.

Shaoran volvió a agarrar el cinto con el que estaba fajando a Sakura. Había tratado de disimular en el colegio, pero no había podido más. Había visto a Sakura prendida como garrapata a Eriol…

Si con palabras no entendía, que lo entendiera con golpes entonces.

El cuerpo de la joven estaba lleno de marcas y moretones a causa de los cintazos que su novio le había dado.

El chico se acercó a ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ella estaba arrinconada contra la pared en el departamento que ambos alquilaban. Le dolía hasta el alma.

Espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección de que a Shaoran Li NADIE – LE METE – LOS CUERNOS - ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? –le gritó el joven, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, mientras se ponía el cinto y se iba de la habitación al living.

No… no me quedó claro… -dijo ella en un susurro al ver a su novio recostarse en el sofá como si nada hubiese pasado. –Y me las vas a pagar, chino de mierda…

Era tarde ya, pero Sakura no podía verse con semejantes moretones. Porque odiaba más y más a su pareja.

Entonces se metió en la ducha. Quizá el agua calmara su dolor físico. Tenia que dejarlo, ya no podía soportar los maltratos del joven chino. ¡Quién se creía que era para tratarla como a un perro!

Pero parecía que la venganza no había terminado. Apenas abrió la canilla de la lucha, su novio entró.

Shaoran iba a obligarla, si era necesario, a amarlo y olvidarse de Eriol. La única forma de hacerlo era estando con ella en la ducha y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba en la cama.

El joven se metió en la ducha, tomando a su novia sensibilizada por la cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, y cuando vio que ella aceptó su invitación, el clima se tornó más hot.

**CENSURADO**

**A PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO LECTOR**

**DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS, GRACIAS**

Sakura sabía que no se le iba a ser fácil dejarlo. Pero ella no lo amaba. No lo sentía. Parecía que a él sólo le interesaba tenerla para tener un lugar cálido donde guardar su **CENSORADO**.

Eriol debía ser distinto.

No se iba a quedar con la duda.

Iba a averiguarlo, aunque le costara mil cintazos más.

Al día siguiente, las cosas transcurrieron con calma en la escuela de Tomoeda.

El único que no encontraba calma era el pobre inglés.

Cada 3 segundos, un papelito hecho un bollo llegaba a su banco, diciendo "_Te espero, mi amor", "Haceme tuya, te amo", "quiero _**CENSORADO **_toda la noche"._ Y todas iban dirigidas al joven de ojos azules.

-Este año va a estar tre-men-do –dijo en voz baja, mientras aceptaba cada invitación y devolvía los mensajes cariñosos.

Ya tenía la noche ocupada: desde las 7 a las 8 de la noche tenía una cita en el depto de una chica; después, debería ir a una confitería donde vería a Tomoyo y de ahí irían a la casa de él, donde no pasarían mucho tiempo porque a las 10.30 pm tenía que ir a la casa de…

Chiharu?

Ya había reenviado el papelito, pero… ella era la novia de su amigo Yamasaki!

Reflexionó un momento…

Si lo llamaba era porque estaba necesitada… Seguramente Yamasaki no la complacía. Y Eriol, como buen caballero, quería ver feliz a todo el mundo…

Seguramente esa era su última 'visita' nocturna.

Pero una mano se deslizó sobre su banco, depositando un papelito. Era Sakura.

"_Te espero esta noche en mi depto, más tarde mejor"_.

-¿Te parece bien a la medianoche, linda? –le dijo él, susurrándole al oído.

-Perfecto. Shaoran se va a China. Lo cansé –respondió, esbozando una sonrisa amable y pícara a su compañero de banco.

Eriol sonrió. Jugar a dos puntas no le molestaba en absoluto. Y jugar en 3 menos aún.

Comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la joven, suavemente, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su…

**CENSURADO**

**A PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO LECTOR**

**DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS, GRACIAS**

Había sido divertido.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no tenían pensado detenerse… Iban a llegar lejos, lo presentía, lo veían en la mirada del otro.

Las clases comenzaba. Juntos, se fueron al baño.

Shaoran, el travieso y tramposo Shaoran, había vuelto a mentir.

Por supuesto que no se había ido a China. ¿Cómo iba a creer que él se iba a ir, dejándole todas las oportunidades para que ella y el inglecito metido hicieran de las suyas?

Nooooo, no iba a pasar nada, porque él, Shaoran Li, no lo iba a permitir.

Es más. Había conseguido las llaves de la nueva casita de Eriol. Iba a asegurarse que no estuviera en cosas extrañas.

Entró fácilmente a su depto, tratando de no parecer sospechoso. Cerró la puerta y comenzó la búsqueda. Fue directamente a su habitación, y cuando abrió la perta, un sonido lo asustó. Buscó, y reconoció el celular, vibrando sobre su mesa de noche.

Dudó en atender, pero esperó a que la voz que llamaba contestara.

-¡Eriol! –era una mujer. -¿Dónde estás, mi amor? ¡Por qué te fuiste! –estaba llorando -¡hablame, Eri, por favor! ¡Soy Rika! –Shaoran comenzó a prestar más atención a lo que la chica decía, porque la conocía, pero… ¿qué ruido era el que estaba escuchando de fondo? -¡Tu bebita te extraña, mi amor, por favor, volvé!

Shaoran cortó el teléfono. La llamada provenía de Inglaterra. Pero algo lo había dejado shockeado.

¿Eriol había tenido un hijo con Rika?

Esa era una buena razón para llevarlo a la ruina.

Pero más aún parecían las fotografías de Eriol montando a un chico… un chico al que conocía… era… ¿Yamasaki?

Eso era realmente extraño. Y loco.

Parecía que el agradable y tierno inglés encantaba a cuanta persona se le cruzara por la vista… y no perdía tiempo en llevársela a la cama.

Abrió la mesa de noche, esperando ver algo que lo delatara aun más. Iba a quitarle la careta. O peor: iba a ser que se la quitara él solo, humillándose ante todos.

Encontró una libretita hinchada. La abrió: contenía muchos billetes de 100 dólares. La libretita parecía a punto de explotar.

¿De dónde sacaba este chico tanta plata?

Comenzó a leer unas hojas marcadas con fechas y horas: era una agenda. Había, por cada día, un nombre y una determinada suma de dinero que superaba los 100 dólares por cada persona.

En una de esas fechas estaba escrito _Yamasaki: 200$_. ¿La fecha? 18 de abril 2004, 23:30 pm.

Se suponía que, en esa fecha, el novio de Chiharu debería estar en Londres rindiendo un examen… Pará, pará… ¿en Londres?

Volvió a ver la fotografía de la pareja gay, tratando de despejar sus dudas, y sí, lo que pensaba era cierto. Al pie de la foto había una fecha digitalizada automáticamente por la cámara: _4-18-2004 00:10 pm._

Una risa triunfante se dibujó en la sonrisa de Shaoran. Lo tenía en sus manos. Lo iba a chantajear…

Y si no hacía lo que le pedía, el chino le diría a todo el mundo que Eriol Hiiragizawa se prostituía con mujeres y hombres a cambio de dinero.

Li volvió a mirar la lista.

La verdad que era barato… Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas homosexuales de su mente.

No se llevó nada, porque si pensaba volver, el inglés se daría cuenta y escondería la evidencia que lo delataría.

Dejó todo tal y como estaba, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue a su depto.

Lo tenía en sus manos, sólo hacía falta esperar un poco de tiempo.

Pero lo que menos pensó fue que entre Eriol y Sakura comenzaba a pasar algo.

Y un par de blancos cuernos se asomaban disimuladamente entre sus morenos cabellos.

**N de A:**

Holas!

La historia tomó un rumbo inesperado (hasta para mi).

Gracias a **sora2515** y **anonimax100pretuya** por los reviews.

Las partes censuradas son para usar la imaginación, y xq a un par de lectoras les molestaba el _hot-lemon_. O sea, el fanfic va a tener lemon, pero va a estar más _indiscreto_.

Si les gusta este estilo, presionen _1_. Si prefieren algo más fuerte, digan _yo._

Si no les gusta la historia, **CENSURADO CENSURADO CENSORED** ok? ;)

Gracias y espero que la lean, y dejenme reviews ()aunque solo digan 1 o yo…. :D) para saber si les cabe la historia.

Ah! El titulo es cualquier cosa, nah que ver con la historia casi….

Eso es todo, grax!

**StArHuNtEr**


	4. Cap 4 warning!

_Advertencia: **SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON, NO LO LEAS!**_

_**El lemon de este fic no es muy fuerte pero puede molestarte…**_

_**Si el lemon suave no te molesta, leelo nomás que no hay peligros de embarazos psicológicos**_

_Guarda que empieza…_

………………………………………………………………………………

_**La Mejor Bienvenida**_

**Cap 4**

Eriol había terminado la mayoría de sus andanzas, pero aún le quedaba la última… y quizá la más excitante…

Ira la casa de Sakura…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del joven inglés al pensar en ella, pero su ceño se frunció al ver a alguien salir de su departamento.

-¡Hey! ¡Pará! –gritó a toda voz. El delincuente se echó a correr, pero como Eriol era más atlético lo alcanzó… y lo derribó al piso.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba abajo suyo.

-¿Li? –preguntó asombrado el inglés. -¿Vos… estabas en mi casa? –no parecía enojado, sino más bien frustrado.

-Este…yo… -Shaoran iba a continuar cuando Eriol se levantó y le tendió la mano. –Vi a alguien entrar a tu casa y me preocupé –el chino no le soltaba la mano a Eriol. Mirándolo bien de cerca, comenzaba a entender por qué era tan solicitado.

-Vení a mi casa, dale, así tomamos un té. –Shaoran no pudo rechazar la invitación, pero… -Pensé que estabas en China –le dijo. -¿Por qué no pudiste ir? -"_menos mal que no fui a la casa de Sakura…"_

-No, no pude… me quedé sin pasajes… una bronca tremenda…

Estaban entrando en el pequeño depto de Eriol, quien prendió la luz.

-A veces extraño la otra casa… ya sabés mas espacio, no sé… Todavía no me acostumbro…

-Sí, a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando –esperá… ¿Shaoran estaba hablando con Eriol?

-Cuando qué

-Cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

-Ya te vas a acostumbrar. ¿Té o café?

-café.

-Bien, te decía… Yo ya me quedo por casi un año, viste, sino se me complica mucho ir y venir para Londres… Además, le tengo fobia a los aviones.

Eriol se rió suavemente, y Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

-Y… -Shaoran tenía muy pensado atacar, pero disimuladamente -¿Tenés novia?

-Sí –Eriol estaba de espaldas preparando el café del invitado. -¿Te acordás de Rika?

-Sí, la amiga de Sakura, ¿no?

-La misma.

-No te veo entusiasmado.

-Las cosas no salieron como pensé en un momento.

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa. –lo había dicho de una forma en la que no admitía seguir la conversación.

Eriol se acercó con la taza de café, pero el muy tarado tropezó… y lo manchó a Shaoran…

-¡Qué boludo, perdoname!

El chino sólo se había levantado del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Estaba frío. No te hagas problema. Igual ya tenía que irme.

-¿Es por la camisa? –le preguntó Eriol, y Shaoran asintió –Te paso una, esperame.

-No, está bien –pero el morocho ya estaba en la habitación… Buena ocasión para entrar, y hacerlo hablar sobre _todo_.

Lo siguió y entró con él al cuarto. Eriol estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas buscando, en una de sus maletas, una remera. No se había percatado de que el chino estaba allí también.

-¡Epa, Hiiragizawa! –exclamó Shaoran, llamando la atención de Eriol, quien se lo quedó mirando. -¡Qué atrevido! –el chino señalaba la foto en la que aparecían él y Yamasaki teniendo sexo.

-¿Atrevido por qué? ¿Porque tuve sexo? No me digas que todavía sos virgen, Li –contestó Eriol en forma sarcástica, tendiéndole una remera.

-No, no es eso –Shaoran tenía una voz divertida, quería que Eriol se enfadara –Pero nunca con otro tipo, Dios mío. –el chino había agarrado la remera que le había dado Eriol y comenzaba a sacarse la suya.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿o no? –y Eriol se abalanzó sobre Shaoran, que tenía el torso desnudo, y lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama a medida que lo empezaba a besar.

Shaoran trataba de soltarse, pero… comenzó a gustarle.

El chino comenzó a inspeccionar la húmeda boca de Eriol con su lengua en un acto de seducción, mientras éste se sacaba la remera, quedando en igual condición.

Eriol levantó su torso, quedando sentado sobre el miembro de Shaoran, quien solamente podía admirar el cuerpo escultural del inglés.

-Sí, siempre hay una primera vez –dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, sin pensar, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón al joven inglés, quien parecía disfrutar del momento.

Eriol levantó sus caderas para sacarse el pantalón, mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-Dejame a mí –le dijo Eriol, y comenzó a sacarle la prenda. El miembro de Shaoran se notaba, a simple vista, que estaba duro como roca. Entonces, el inglés miró a Shaoran y se acostó sobre sus piernas, dejando su cabeza a la altura del miembro de Shaoran. Le sacó el boxer y comenzó la acción.

Shaoran no dejaba de acariciar salvajemente la cabeza de Eriol, mientras éste jugueteaba con el miembro de Shaoran con su boca, lengua y manos. Cuando notó que era el momento, él se sacó su slip y comenzó a frotar su colita contra la pelvis de Shaoran. Eriol no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando ya lo había penetrado.

-Parece que estás acostumbrado –le dijo Shaoran jadeante, en tono burlón.

-Demasiado… Y te voy a acostumbrar a vos también –cuando terminó de decir esto, sacó el miembro de Shaoran de su interior y se pudo entre las piernas de Li. Era su turno. Comenzó despacio, disfrutando de cada reacción de su pareja. Shaoran sentía un dolor agudo, pero le pidió que siguiera. Cuando se acostumbró al enorme pene de Eriol en su interior, le pidió más… y más y más…

Y así siguieron por un buen rato, hasta que Eriol dijo basta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó asombrado Shaoran.

-Yo también tengo mis límites. –entonces el chino agarró a Eriol de sus hombros y lo empujó contra sí. Comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

-Olvidate de eso –le dijo Shaoran, comenzando el acto sexual nuevamente.

Ya había pasado la medianoche. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese pibe?

Sakura estaba en ropa interior en su habitación. Había estado esperando a que Eriol llegara. Pero parecía que nunca iba a ser así.

Pensó que podía estar con Tomoyo…

¡Qué hijo de puta!

Levantó el tubo de su teléfono y marcó el celular de Eriol…

Pero la voz que le atendió la sorprendió.

-¿Shaoran, sos vos? ¿Qué hacés en lo de Eriol? –estaba confundida.

-Vení que tenemos que hablar, nena. –y cortó. Sakura pensó que tal vez su amorcito ya le había dicho a Shaoran de su _encuentro_.

Se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el depto de Eriol.

Sin pensar que allí habían dos jóvenes esperando para hacerla gozar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N de A:**

Bueno, lo advertí… iba a ser subido de tono, no tiene nada especial, el proximo cap va a traer un secreto bajo la manga…

¡Y guarda que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia!

¡Y va a haber una propuesta interesante!

¿Adelantos?

_Eriol y Shaoran trabajando de strippers… juntos… ¿te los imaginás?_

Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a **Kerube **x los reviews, este cap va pa' vos que kerias algo de lemon! ;)

**StArHuNtEr**


	5. Cap 5: Revelación

_**El lemon de este fic no es muy fuerte pero puede molestarte…**_

**_Si el lemon suave no te molesta, leelo nomás que no hay peligros de embarazos psicológicos…_**

_Guarda que empieza…_

_**La mejor bienvenida**_

**Cap 5**

Sakura comenzó a apurarse.

Le pareció extraño que su novio la llamara de la casa de Eriol, y mucho más que le dijera que fuera a la 1 de la mañana!

Estaba preocupada.

Quizá Eriol le había comentado a su novio lo de su encuentro con Sakura… ¿qué otra razón tenía sino para llamarla?

Sakura llegó al depto de Eriol. era mucho más chico que la antigua mansión, pero le pareció agradable. No tuvo que esperar: Eriol la recibió con esa sonrisa que tanto le encanaba. Y esta vez era dedicada solo para ella.

La chica lo iba a besar cuando él frunció el ceño. Y la hizo recordar que no estaban solos como para hacer lo que esa noche se suponía que harían.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar más –le dijo Shaoran desde el interior del depto. No podía levantarse de la silla. Todavía le dolía el culo.

-Perdón, mi amor.. –le dijo Sakura mientras entraba. Eriol cerró la puerta. Sakura le dio un beso corto a Shaoran, quien miró a Eriol. en ese momento, el inglés le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar del tiempo perdido, de los amigos que se habían ido y, en especial, de los que no habían vuelto.

-¿Sabés algo de Rika? –le preguntó Sakura a Eriol.

-La vi un par de veces y listo. –Shaoran lo miró. ¿por qué ahora mentía? Hacía sólo unos instantes él le había revelado todo, sin rodeos. Pero prefirió callarse.

-¿Y Chiharu y Yamasaki? Él había ido a rendir un par de exámenes a Inglaterra también. –la chica seguía preguntando.

-No, no lo vi. Supe que fue por un mail que me mandó, pero no lo pude ver allá.

¿Y la foto del cuarto? Shaoran comenzaba a mirar mal a Eriol. ¿Por qué o decía la verdad, como se lo había dicho a él en esos momentos?

-Ay, Eriol… ¿no me dejás pasar al baño? –le preguntó Sakura.

Sakura se fue y cerró la puerta. Los chicos se miraron, y comenzaron a dialogar en voz baja:

-¿Cambiaste la careta, Eriol? –le preguntó Shaoran en tono sarcástico.

-Si tengo que contarle a tu novia que me acosté con Rika y Yamasaki, también tendría que incluir lo que pasó hace un rato, ¿no te parece justo? –Shaoran lo miró. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. –Entonces no hables. Y es mejor que te quedes callado un par de minutos.

Eriol se levantó de la mesa a la que estaba, tomó un manojo de llaves de un mueble y se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

Cerró la puerta del baño con llave sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y caminó directo hacia Shaoran, que lo miraba sorprendido.

El joven de ojos azules dejó la llave donde estaba, y cuando fue a voltearse, Shaoran estaba tras suyo. El chino le agarró las caderas y las apoyó contra las suyas, mientras comenzaba a hacer suaves movimientos.

-Espero que Sakura tarde –dijo Eriol, con las manos apoyadas en el mueble y las caderas hacia atrás.

Shaoran le rodeó las caderas con las manos y le desabrochó el cinto; luego el pantalón, y le bajó luego el calzoncillo… E hizo lo mismo con él, dejando su erección libre.

Comenzó a moverse en vaivén hacia atrás, y cuando sintió que comenzaba a entrar en Eriol…

-¡Shaoran! ¡Eriol! –era Sakura -¡No puedo salir!

-Se debe haber trabado la puerta –gritó Eriol, casi sin aliento debido a la excitación (y a la bronca)

-¡Abrila!

-¡No tengo la llave a mano! –le gritó Eriol, y sintió que Shaoran le separaba los cachetes y comenzaba a penetrarlo. -¡Aaah! –se le escapó; Shaoran solo soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa? –seguía Sakura -¡Ábranme la puerta!

Los chicos se habían olvidado de ella para encargarse de lo suyo. El pelo de Eriol se movía al ritmo impuesto por el chino. Le encantaba cuando le hacían eso.

-esta es mi venganza por lo de hoy, hermoso- le susurró Shaoran, acelerando el ritmo.

Sakura seguía gritando y golpeando la puerta; los varones seguían prendidos.

Eriol corrió sus caderas hacia delante en un movimiento brusco para que Shaoran lo deje. Sakura iba a sospechar demasiado.

-¿Para que la llamaste?- Le preguntó Eriol, subiéndose los pantalones. Shaoran lo miraba, y no entendía. -¿Me vas a responder o te quedarás allí mirándome con cara de puto?

-Quién me lo viene a decir… dijo Shaoran, vistiéndose él también.

-Te lo dice el bisexual más sexy que existe –le dijo Eriol, y lo besó. Había quedado bien claro. No le molestaba en absoluto.

-Para que disfrutáramos los 3. –se soltaron –No soy egoísta y comparto con mi novia todo lo bueno. Pero de lo bueno lo mejor.

Se rieron y volvieron a besarse.

-¡Abran, por favor! –Sakura había estado llorando. Eriol le abrió la puerta, y la chica salió hecha una furia. -¡Por qué me dejaron ahí adentro, boludos!

-Perdoná... –le dijo Eriol, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Me pude haber muerto! –gritó la chica.

-Ja ja –el novio de la chica rió sonoramente –Lo decís como si la ducha te hubiera ahorcado o te hubieras muerto ahogada por el inodoro. ¡Por favor, nena! ¡Ya estás grande para esas pelotudeces!

Sakura estaba enojada, ¿por que su novio le hablaba así? Eriol, en cambio, era mucho más tierno y dulce.

-¿sabés que? Tendría que haber hecho antes. –dijo la chica.

-Qué cosa, Sakura.-Shaoran estaba cansado ella. Eriol por lo menos no le cuestionaba todo ni se comportaba como un nenito de 4 años.

-Cortarte el rostro. Y decirte la verdad: amo a Eriol. –empezaba a temblarle la voz; sabía que seguramente debería pasar la noche con Shaoran… aguantando sus golpes, maltratos, insultos… -Lo amo… ¡Lo amo! Desde el primer momento en que lo vi siento ganas de besarlo y… y abrazarlo… y sé que él haría lo mismo… -la chica miró a Eriol -¿Verdad?

-Este… -¿Qué podía decir? Él no la amaba; sentía por ella lo mismo que por sus otras parejas aleatorias: atracción. Y si no sentía eso, se obligaba a él mismo a hacerlo. –Bu… bueno, yo… yo-

-Pará –le dijo Shaoran. Su rostro había permanecido inalterado desde que Sakura comenzó a hablar. –Yo acepto, nena. –Sakura abrió grandes los ojos, y lo miró fijo y sorprendidamente. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? –Lo que escuchaste, no me mires con cara de tonta porque ya sabés lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es la otra? –Sakura se acercó a él, y le pegó una bofetada. -¡Quién mierda es la puta por la que me cambiás ahora!

-Un poquito más de respeto con Eriol. –le dijo Shaoran. Eriol miraba sorprendido la situación.

Siempre se había imaginado protagonista de una ruptura de parejas, de un triángulo amoroso. Siempre lo había sido, en todo caso, pero la pareja de su 'pareja' nunca se enteraba. Esto era distinto.

-¿Qué? –le dijo Sakura.

-Yo también amo a Eriol.

Glup! Así que eso era… Shaoran y Sakura iban a pelearse por él…

-Pero… ¿vos sos puto? –gritó Sakura. -¿sos puto y te comprometiste conmigo? ¡No tenés vergüenza!

-Soy puto desde que lo conocí a Eriol… desde que me acosté con él. ¿Te creés que soy boludo? Lo mejor siempre va a ser para mí.

-¿Te acostaste con él? ¿te ac—acostaste con MI Eriol? enterate de algo: yo me iba a acostar con él esta noche, pero no fue porque—

-Se quedó conmigo. Y no hablando específicamente, aunque usamos mucho la lengua, y—

-¡Basta! -¿Eriol gritando? Nooooo, imposible… -Déjense de pelear y de gritar y de discutir… Yo no soy de nadie más que de Rika –Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron. Sabían que tenían que sacarla del medio a ella antes que al otro –Y… sí, me acosté con Shaoran, que hay de malo. No fue por amor.

-¿Vos también? –le dijo Sakura mirandolo friamente.

-No no, no te confundas… Yo… -Eriol dudó un segundo –… soy… trabajo de… -¿por qué habia empezado a hablar?

-Stripper, como yo. –dijo Shaoran… ¡lo salvó! –Meneamos el culo todas las noches y la gente nos paga.

Sakura estaba extasiada. No podía creer eso. No lo creía. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Bueno, entonces los mañana en el club. Me muero por verlos juntos. –dijo Sakura y salió del depto.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿sos tarado también? –le preguntó Eriol cuando vio que Sakura ya había salido. -¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer ahora?

-Ir a pedir laburo a primera hora, negro… ¿O le ibas a decir que te rompen el orto por unos pesos locos? –Mmm… tenía razón, tenía que aceptarlo. –Hacés stripteases en privado, un poco más de gente no hace nada, ¿o si?

-Por ahí me maltratan más… -dijo Eriol. –Además, no tengo el lomo como para bailar en un caño, aceptalo… Y soy muy blanquito.

-te meto en el horno una hora y salís tostado. –Shaoran se acercó a él y le dio un beso corto y suave.

-Así es mejor, ¿no?

El chino no contestó. Lo tiró sobre el sillón y comenzaron ota é.

-¿Tomoyo?

-_Sí, qué pasa Sakura?_

-¿Te gustaría ir mañana a un club de strippers?

-_¿Qué?_

_­_-Chicos bien buenos bailando muuuuuy sensuales.

-_¡Sí!_

-Llamá a algunas de las chicas del curso, así vamos todos.

-_También a algunos chicos, ¿no te parece?_

-Sí, pero… no lo llames a Eriol, ni a Shaoran… Por favor, viste cómo son ellos.

_-Bueno, está bien. La idea me gusta. Paso mañana por tu casa y vamos todos juntos en la limo, dale?_

-Dale.

La comunicación telefónica se cortó.

Si se hacían los malitos delante de ella, que lo hicieran también en público.

Sakura se acostó imaginando a Eriol en sunga… bailando solamente para ella… bañado en aceite…

Mmmm….

**N de A:**

Bueno, bueno… postergué lo del club de strippers para el prox cap…

Déjenme alguna review para saber que piensan de la historia esta, no sé…

Grax a los que me dejaron algun comentario alguna vez (no los olvidaré jamás…!) y espero que me dejen más…

Este…. Bueno, eso es todo creo yo, diría, no sé…

Grax Kerube x leer la historia (wow, tengo una fan….! ;) )

Los veo en la próx entrega de _La mejor bienvenida…_

(_striptease seguro, dejen propuestas… ok?)_

Ah! Una _sunga_ es una tanga, pero para hombres…

**StArHuNtEr**


	6. Cap6: El Trabajito

_**El lemon de este fic no es muy fuerte pero puede molestarte…**_

_**Si el lemon suave no te molesta, leelo nomás que no hay peligros de embarazos psicológicos…**_

_Guarda que empieza…_

_**La mejor bienvenida**_

"_**Chupetines para golosas"**_

_**parte 1**_

**Cap 6**

Shaoran estaba desesperado. Sabía que había un solo club de strippers. Sabía que siempre buscaban chicos lindos y guapos para refregarlos en los caños. Sabía la dirección de ese lugar. También sabía (por escuchar en susurro las conversaciones ajenas) que _todos_ planeaban ir al club…

Pero su Eriol no sabía nada.

Ambos tenían celular, así que Shaoran le mandó un mensaje de texto (o sms) al móvil del inglés, que había faltado ese día al colegio para buscarse (y buscarle) trabajo a él y a su… ¿pareja secreta?

Trató de escribir lo más rápido posible en el maldito teléfono. Eran las 11 de la mañana, pero era conseguir trabajo o vérselas con Touya, Fujitaka, Sakura enfadada y Tomoyo apoyando a que todos ellos les rompan el culo a patadas al inglés y al chino.

_-encontraste algo?_

_-no gil, toy buscando desde tmprno y no ay ningn club strip… que carajo ago!_

_-cerca ctro comercial. Calle al fondo izq cartel azul_

_-ya toy aca (taba cerca jeje)… chupetines para golosas?_

_-si si. Me vio profe tarada (jeje terada) t amo chao_

_-I love u. yamame cndo puedas_

_-ok_

Wow. Todo un diálogo tecnológico. Shaoran había tenido que esconder el celular cuando el profesor Terada le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y amenazante. Sabía que no podía entregarlo porque podría llegar a leer los benditos mensajes.

Eriol, mientras tanto, tocaba a la puerta del lugar. Un par de hombres de la vereda de enfrente le silbaban.

-¡Tenemos putita nueva en el club!

-Mierda.. –reppetía en voz baja Eriol a cada segundo luego de escuchar esos y más abucheos. No tenía idea de lo que vendría, pero sospechaba que iba a ser un completo fraude…

Un hombre gordo atendió la puerta a los insistentes golpes del joven.

-¿Qué buscás, nene?

-Yo… bus… busco trabajo… -tartamudeó Eriol. El hombre lo miró con desconfianza, de pies a cabeza, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sos muy nene –le dijo, cerrando la puerta. –Vení cuando crezcas.

Eriol puso el pie para que la puerta no se cerrara, y con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado pero con mirada seductora le dijo:

-Es en serio. Quiero trabajar acá. Yo y un amigo.

Opa. El gordito lo pensó dos veces. Dos jovencitos llamarían mucho la atención, especialmente a los pedófilos ricos que buscaban un lugar donde hubieran chiquillos, aunque eso fuera algo ilegal.

Nadie se enteraría, pero siempre estaba a prueba inicial.

-Entrá, pibe. –le dijo el hombre, dejándolo pasar. El lugar estaba oscuro y parecía un teatro, con un par de caños verticales, horizontales y diagonales. Y un par de jaulas con cadenas, a lo que Eriol pensó que no iba a ser como ellos pensaban… El hombre le dijo que lo siguiera hasta un pequeño estudio. Había un escritorio, una silla, un sofá amplio, un colchón tirado en el piso y un par de lámparas, que el homber encendió.

-¿Tu nombre? –preguntó secamente, sentándose en la silla, mirándolo al jovencito, que se quedó parado cerca del escritorio.

-Eriol. Mi amigo se—

-Primero vos. –interrumpió- ¿experiencia?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿novias, parejas, compromisos? –volvió a negar.

-¿Sos virgen?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Su mirada había cambiado desde esa pregunta, y la mirada del hombre también.

-¿De qué trabajás, nene?

-Tengo sexo a cambio de dinero.

-Qué tierno, un prostituto… jeje… ¿edad?

-casi 17.

-Sos un regalo de Dios… Hasta ahora…Desnudate de a poco, rápido.

Eriol comenzó a sacarse la camisa, desabotonándola rápidamente pero controlando cada movimiento, para que el gordo fofo que estaba sentado en la silla lo mirara con aprobación. Tiró la camisa al suelo y se sacó los zapatos, las medias, se desabrochó el pantalón y se quedó en calzoncillos frente al hombre.

-Acercate, Eric. –le dijo el hombre, mirando fijamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Me llamo Eriol- le dijo en el tono más sensual que podía. El gordo estaba que se derretía, pero tenía que comprobar la mercadería antes de entregarla al público.

-jeje, bueno. Vení acá, más cerquita. –insistía el gordo. Y palmeando sus piernas le dijo –Sentate en la falda de papi. Eriol sólo seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra. Aunque tuviera que bancarse lo que seguía a continuación.

El gordo le acariciaba con ambas manos la espalda y sonría de forma satisfecha. Seguía con sus piernas, sus brazos, le miró bien la cara, le dio un beso, le mordió los labios y le metió las manos en los calzoncillos. El joven se sonrojó, aunque estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Te aviso, Eriol, que en este lugar no sólo meneas el culo. Si le gustás a un cliente, te vas con el cliente. Y no hay quejas.

-No problem –le dijo, y rodeó al gordo con sus piernas mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Era el trabajo o su dignidad (si le kedaba algo).

La panza del hombre le molestaba un poco, pero eso no iba a impedir que lo montara como a un pony. El hombre estaba re contento de la vida, y era obvio que le iba a dar el trabajo.

Pero una prueba era una prueba.

Después de media hora de puro sexo desenfrenado al estilo Eriol, él seguía tratando de penetrar entre los cachetes del culo de quien sería su patrón. Y cómo gozaba… al ingresito nunca le había dolido tanto como ese día… sentía que nunca más iba a poder cerrar el trasero.

-El trabajo es tuyo, pibe. –le decía el gordo tratando de vestirse.-Hoy a las 12, con tu amiguito. –y mirándolo de vuelta le dijo –y andá a una cama solar, te falta color.

Eriol sonrió para sí y se fue del local.

Miró su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía un sms de Shaoran.

_-consguiste algo?_

_-duele. Vní oy a kasa a 5 pm hablamos xxx_

_-ok t amo_

_-yo tb_

_-pero yo mas_

_-no, yo muxo mas_

_-no no yo_

_-m lo demstras oy n kasa jeje. M keda poco credito, chao_

_-ok._

-Pero qué mierda le dije –murmuró Eriol. El culo le dolía a horrores. Y encima tenía que dejarse por Shaoran! –Bueno, el amor es el amor –dijo sonriente guardando su celular, rengueando hasta su casa.

Y pensando más que nunca en su chinito sexual… Y en la manera de deshacerse del piojo que tenía prendido…

o

Shaoran salía de la escuela. ¿Para dónde iba a ir? Sakura no le había hablado en la mañana ni en el colegio.

Pero miró su cinto… la solución estaba al alcance de las manos si la chica se hacía la indiferente.

Iba saliendo del colegio cuando Tomoyo lo alcanzó.

-¡Li! –le gritaba, mientras corría hacia él. –Sakura se viene a mi casa hasta mañana. Te aviso para que no te preocupes por ella, ok? Byes lindo

Pero qué—

¡Mejor! Tendria toda la tarde para su adorado ingresito, para practicar las danzas eróticas y para disfrutar con la persona que él amaba.

-Gracias, Tomi, que buena amiga que sos.

-No hay problema, para eso estoy, Saku –le dijo sonriente.

-Hoy a la noche fiesta, eh? –le dijo con tono sonriente y vivaz.

-Parece que estás muy entusiasmada con eso de ir a ver hombres semi desnudos…

-Te aseguro que no son hombres… son _machos de calidad_- corrigió enrte risas, mientras cierto pibe de ojos azules aparecía en primer plano. –Lástima que muchos sean putos, ¿no?

-¿De que hablas, Sakura? No te entiendo…

-Esperá a que lleguemos allá –terminó pr decir Sakura, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en el morocho en sunga, bailando, meneandose todo… Shaoran no importaba, Eriol era la estrella…

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento surgió: _la venganza es dulce…_

**FIN CAP 6**

**N d A: **sorry x la tardanza, agradezco a todos, aca ta el cap que prometi…!

Lean mis otros fics y dejen muchas revies con **como quieren que siga la historia** xq me toy kedando sin ideas! Todo es aceptado…!

_Prometo el striptease pal capi que viene! Pero lean este y dejen review! Son 3 segundos…!_

Grax a los que me dijeron que está bueno el fic, que escribo bien, que no tarde, que siga así, que no actualice con peticiones de reviews (bueno, son mi incentivo) y espero haber despejado un par de dudas.

Ahora sí…

Gracias a tods los que me van leyendo,. Y lean mis otros fics!

**HACE CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO Que DICE _GO!_**

_VAMOS, SÉ Que QUIERES HACERLO! P_

_ACTUALIZO CUANDO TENGA **MUCHAS ** **REVIEWS** …! _

_(**sino, no actualizo** –y saben que no miento :P)! mua ja ja ja!)_

**_La calidad del próximo capi depende de las reviews de los lectores  _**

_SOS UN INCENTIVO A MI CREATIVIDAD **:-)**_

**StArHuNtEr: al servicio del lector fiel **

_milymg (arroba) hot – mail, punto com --- **MSN**_


End file.
